A Simple Request
by cmguysgirl
Summary: Strauss denies Rossi's request for a day off. He wants to know why and in true Rossi fashion, let's Strauss know of his displeasure. What should have been done, with the simple stroke of a pen, is not and Dave sees red. Erin is not impressed. It is not meant to be serious, just a glimpse into the regular life of our OTP. Complicated, they name is David Rossi and Erin Strauss.


_**A Simple Request**_

Catch Rossi and Strauss fever  forum/You-Give-Me-Fever/120042/

A/N: Sorry to be away so long but Dave and Erin have been too busy to speak to me until recently. I do not own the show, nor the characters but that doesn't stop me from writing down and sharing our conversations, with the characters' permission of course. Of course, some things I am banned from talking about and those I will take to my grave. But for now, enjoy this little tale of life Strauss-Rossi style.

 _ **A Simple Request**_

Rossi knocks once, not even bothering to give her the courtesy of having time to say come in, before storming into Strauss' office.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bellows, shaking a piece of paper in front of her face., from across her desk.

"I should be asking you that, since you just bulldozed your way into my office" Strauss fires back, standing up to argue with him face to face.

"You denied my day off, for no reason" he replied, his voice raising in volume with every word.

"I can't believe you actually requested a day off for that reason! Seriously David, what was going through your head when you filled out the request? Were you hammered? Was it a dare from someone on the team? I had to re-read the form three times to make sure my eyes were not playing tricks on me"

"I don't see what the big deal is. I have plenty of vacation days, so why on earth would you be vindictive enough to deny a request this simple?"

"I can't believe you have the audacity to stand there, with a straight face, and ask me that. I MEAN SERIOUSLY AGENT ROSSI, how in the world did you have the nerve to ask for a day off for that occasion?"

"Why not? It is a very important holiday for me?" Rossi stated looking at her perplexed that she of all people would not understand how serious he was about this day of all days. I mean it is not like she wouldn't benefit from the results of him having the day off.

Strauss continued to stare at him, waiting for some sort of explanation for his ridiculous request

Finally, Rossi decides to just ask. Erin is giving him her, 'Oh I can't wait to hear how you try to talk yourself out of this one, Agent Rossi, face'. He also realizes that if he puts Strauss in a really, pissed off mood, then later tonight when they get home, Erin will be in a bad mood. As much as they try not bring their work attitudes home, on the rare occasions that they have had a knockdown, drag out, full blow argument, in the past, things got a little frosty when they got home.

"Okay, before this gets out of hand, let's sit down and discuss this rationally" Rossi says, once he had gotten a stranglehold on his temper.

"Fine with me, but couldn't you have thought about that BEFORE you so rudely barged into my office bellowing like an enraged bull?" Strauss retorted, letting him know that she still hadn't forgotten or forgiven his behavior.

"Erin, I am sorry about my entrance, but I still don't understand. I don't ask for much around here". (He decided it wasn't worth the argument that would be started if he commented on her eyebrow raising to the top of her forehead at his statement.) "Why would you deny me the day I requested off? It is not like the team can't do without me for one day. It is not even like we are slammed with cases, like we usually are. So why won't you approve my simple request?"

Strauss just placed her head in her hands in frustration. Then she started shaking her head back and forth, mumbling to herself, "he is serious, I can't believe he is serious about this request"

"Of course I am serious, Rossi stated incredulously. You know how much I hate paperwork and filling out forms in triplicate. Why would I go through all the trouble of completing a request for no reason?"

Lifting her head, Strauss looked Rossi in the eyes and said, "I am sorry David. I didn't realize you were putting in a serious request. If I had, I would have called you in and explained to you that I can't possibly approve a request for something as frivolous as this? How would I explain approving your request to the director? When the other Section Chiefs heard about this request, I would be the laughing stock of the FBI!

"II don't see why or how a simple request could cause so much trouble" Rossi replied

"David, David, David... it was not that you requested a day off, it was the reason, you stated for requesting the day. Now that I know how important, this is to you, if you resubmit the request, just stating you want to take a personal day, I will sign off on it, **BUT** I cannot under any circumstances or stretch of the imagination, approve a request for a day off because it is 'National Meatball Day'!"

"Why not? It is a real holiday. As an Italian, I feel it is imperative to my cultural heritage to ensure that this holiday continues for many generations. This holiday ranks right up there with October 25th, World Pasta Day. Which btw, you will be getting a request for real soon".

The end

CMGUYSGURL

wiki/List_of_food_days


End file.
